Lone wolf
by Savage11218
Summary: wut happens when some how their was a ten tailed beast and he was stronger than kyubii but he was also sealed. now his container comes to to konoha? naruxhina ocxino
1. The sealing

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto

THE SEALING:

It was a breezy night, it was a full moon and their was a sense of danger in the air. a young women was walking in the forest. she was in lighting country now and she had came all the way from the village hidden in the stone.  
for she had ran away from her village, she ran away for her life. The village hidden in the stone is about traditions, and traditions says that you u have sex after marriage. The young women had broke the tradition and to make matters worst..... she was now pageant!! it had been 9 months already and her baby was due any day now.  
she was a skilled ninja infact she was one of the best in her village but she could not afford fight for if she got hurt it could be fatal for the baby.  
"someone help me please!!!" the young women called out. she was dressed in a black hooded robe and she had straw tabi's. Her eyes where green and she had long black hair. her eyes where all red for she had been crying for some time now. Her lover and the baby's father had been killed.  
after screaming for help for over an hour she finally gave up and dropped to her knee's. her eyes became teary again. even tho she could not fight fight at her current state her sense's where still keen as ever. she heard some one in the distances. she tried to get up but sadly she had no energy.  
not only did she have no energy her vision was becoming worst. she could she a figure of a man stop then run up to her but by then she was unconscious.

two hours later she had awoken. her vision was still blurry but it was clearing up. she saw her self surrounded by monks. "ah you are awake" an older monk said."don't worry miss you are in good hands but may i ask what is your name?" the old monk asked again. The young women looked at him and said "M-Mai" she said in a sheepish voice. " my name is "Mai Kusanagi" this time saying her name with more confidence.  
"well mai my name is monk Haohmaru" the older monk had said. she could feel wind blowing on her swollen belly. she looked to realize she had no shirt on.  
" W-What the hell do u think u are doing OLD MAN!!!" she said angrily but shyly. the monk looked at her very confused. " im sorry miss mai but i have no clue what you are talking about." he then realized that she was trying to cover her breast but she had not been doing a good job at it because her breast where too big." I'm sorry my dear but you are about to go into labor and we need to change your clothes." he said while bowing his head.  
she then apologized about her out burst after realizing they where just trying to help. but just as things started to look good for her something that would change the course of history happened.

" MASTER HAOHMARU WE NEED YOU QUICK" younger monk yelled as he busted opened the door. as Haohmaru walked away mai finally got to see what he looked like.  
he was was in his late 50's and he was completely bald (as was every monk) he work a long white monks robe and he had a long staff. the staff was made out of wood,  
and it had an symbol on in it in which mai had seen in a dream.

"master Haohmaru thank god your here" a younger yet older man said. Haohmaru looked up to see a giant vortex looking thing. It shot out purple aura.  
" DEAR GOD WHAT IN THE NAME OF..." before Haohmaru could finish his sentence a loud and heart stoping howl was let out. it came from the vortex, it had sounded like a wolf....

back in small room in which mai was in she was thinking about her future. " i have no place to go and i now have a child to raise..." she thought to herself.  
she let out a big sigh when suddenly she heard a loud roar like howl. the intensity of the howl made her jump, she thought that she had pissed herself.  
but then one of the young monks who was in the room with her looked at the puddle of water leaking from the attractive young women. he blushed and said to her very shyly "ummm excuse me miss" mai looked at him blushing thinking she had just wet her pants.  
" i think your water just broke...your going into labor" Mai had just realized what he had said and she started to cry.

"what is the meaning of this!" Haohmaru asked aloud in a deep stern voice, but their was no answer to his question.  
"Who caused this mess?" all the monks looked at a man who was indeed a monk but he had hair and was dressed in black. "You, what have u brought upon us?"  
Haohmaru says as he fell to his knees. the man in black only laughed and said "Ive awoken a sleeping demon." after that sentence he then poofed away in smoke.  
Haohmaru was about to say something when a huge paw came crashing out of the vortex. the monks could only look in horror as more of the body came riping out of the vortex.

Mai had gotten up and was now following the two monks into another room so she could deliver the baby. as they approached the room she could feel the baby becoming uneasy.  
it thrashed about in her stomach. she let out a shriek of pain and started to cry. the monks held her up as they got her on the bed. 20 mins had passed and she was screaming at the top of her lungs. she felt like she was being ripped apart. when fanilly the baby came out kicking and screaming. she held the baby in her hands and said to herself "if only you were here to see this...too see our child." it was a girl. Mai sat their and cried until she felt a jolting pain in her stomach. she screamed, but that's when one of the monks said ".......t-t-twins...your having twins" Mai could not believe what she had just heard. a Female monk came into the room and whispered something in the young monks ear. his eyes widened and he told the female monk to stay here and help Mai.

Mai had already pushed the second baby half way out when finally it came out. it was a boy, a beautiful baby held both her babies in her arms.  
" sorry to interrupt but we need to get you out of her...it is not safe here." the female monk said. "azula please escort miss Mai to safety" the monk said to her.  
the female monk agreed and helped Mai with the babies and the four of them left the room.

"No master" a boy said trying to plead with Haohmaru. "i must its the only way...i say Scarface myself to kill this beast." The body was now out the vortex and it resembled to be a giant wolf but this creature had TEN TAILS! Haohmaru battled with the creature for 20 mins. by then he was out of energy and out of charkra.  
he had about enough chakra for about one more justu. "this isn't looking good i don't have enough strenght to fight this abomination." just as he thought all hope was lost he heard a cry. it was loud....it was a babies cry. Haohmaru ran to Mai while she was trying to escape with azula." Mai i need your help!" he said as he was breathing hard and had large wounds all over his body."ME?!?...what can i do to-" but before she could finish his question Haohmaru had grabbed the baby boy and dashed towards the beast.  
the wolf had already killed 25 monks and most of their temple was destroyed. " i must seal the beast and save my people".... he could hear mai in the back scream saying "GIVE HIM BACK!" but it was to late. with the last of his charkra he made some hand sign's and there was a flash of light. mai could only look in horror for she had no clue to what had just happened to her baby boy.


	2. ramen

chapter 2:

"But sakura.." our blonde hero was trying to ask out sakura again.... "For the last time NOOO naruto!" sakura shouted at naruto. everyone around them looked at them but sakura didnt care, to her naruto was the most annoying person in the world. "you are so annoying, sometimes i wish it was you who left and not sasuke!" she yelled out. naruto looked at her wide eyed, his eyes help such sorrow and sadness. naruto's head was hung low and his bangs hide his eyes. sakura(realising what she said) gasped." naruto im sorr-" and before she could say anything naruto made a dash for the hokage mountain.

naruto was running full speed. He wasent even looking for to see if anyone was in front of him and thats when BAM he ran into some one. his eyes were still blurry from crying but who every he was on was shorter than him and had alot of hair. naruto slowley got up "im sorry...i didnt mean to.." he still was looking down so he didnt see the person he was on top of. all he saw was a dark purple hair. "n-naruto-kun?". naruto knew who this was. naruto looked up to see a surprised hinata laying there under him. "Oh hinata im sorry i wasent looking and..." and before he was could finsh his sentence a tear drop rolled off his cheek and dropped on hinta's face. hinata looked into his eyes and could see that they were red from him crying. "N-Naruto-kun?" hinata was about to ask him if everything was ok but he got up and ran away. hinata watched as Naruto ran away "i hope naruto-kun is ok".

"this is so troublesome....." shikamaru said "quit your complaining and and look alive there are people coming" neji said with a rather annoyed face on. walking towards the gates where one boy and two girls. as the trio got closer shikamaru and neji examined them. the boy was around their age and he had white spikey hair and onyx eyes which reminded them of a certain uchai. he wore a black shorts and shrit and he was carrying 3 back packs.  
the oldest girl looked just like the boy expect she had black long hair. she wore a brown shirt and skirt. and the last girl had to be about 4 years old and she wore a similar offit to the older girl just in white.

as the group approched the gates neji spoke up "halt, what buessiness do you have here?" the oldest girl answered his question "hello my name is kiri and this is my brother kazuma and my little sister yuffie we have travled here from moon contury and we wish to seek resideneces here." neji eyed them then let them pass. as the group walked away neji could not shake of the feeling that there was a similar arua around the boy known as kazuma. neji was about to tell shikamaru but when he turned around shikamaru was sleeping. this was going to be a long day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"kiri......im hungary, can we go-" before the little girl could finish her sentence some one knocked her down while moving at high speeds. all yuffie could see was orange, then she hurd sniffles. who ever knocked her down seemed to be crying. but before she could say anything kazuma grab and "lauched" the person off her. now she could see the person, it was a boy who was about 16 of age and he had blonde hair and blue eye's he wore a orange and black jacket and orange pants with black ninja sandals.

the boy looked at her then looked at her brother and his eyes narrowed " what the hell did you do that for?  
the boy said.

naruto was running top speed when suddenley he ran into layed on top of the "thing" until he felt little hands on his chest. he was about to get up when some one grabbed him and threw him hard and fast off of the person he was on. naruto his the wall behind him and whinced. but he he saw who he had bumped into. it was a small girl with short black her up was a girl who looked like a older version of her just with long stright hair(yuffie's hair is in two ponytails that reach her shoulders). naruto was about to say sorry but kyubii started to growl as if he was angry.

'whats wrong now you stupid fox?' naruto asked.  
'THAT SCENT....GRRRRRR'naruto was puzzled at this and was going to ask more but kyubii knocked him out of the mindscape.

naruto got up and realized that their was a boy with white hair glaring at him and it seemed like he was.........growling? then it hit him this boy must have been the one to throw him.

"what the hell did you do that for?" naruto yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kazuma looked at naruto and said "because you ran into my sister...". as kazuma said that naruto realized that kazuma's teeth looked as sharp as kiba's. " well you didnt have to throw me!" there was a stare down between the two. but the the kiri steped in front of kazuma " i will apologize for my brothers behavour". "...its fine..oh and sorry." kiri smiled and pushed yuffie forward. yuffie smiled at naruto and said "its ok but snice you live here can you help us?". "sure, but with what?" "well....is there a place that sells ramen around here?"

naruto's face brightened and he grew a smile so wide it took up half his face. before yuffie knew it naruto grabbed her hand and pulled and kazuma followed.

-  
well that was chapter two i hoped you enjoyed it. i will try to get a new chapter up soon R&R please. 


End file.
